


In Which Our Cindy and the Prince Basically Have This Conversation Using Only Their EYES:

by onceuponatmi



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Headcanon, Humour, movie review lead to this, the f word is used just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponatmi/pseuds/onceuponatmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw the live action Cinderella and it is SO SO pretty and SO SO dumb but then this is 100% what happened in the movie and it is also total nonsense and NOT really a fic but I think I am funny so I am putting here. Also the dress is THE BEST. Everyone should have the chance to wear a dress that has a skirt so giant you will never feel the touch of another human being as long as you wear it - unless they crawl under said skirt and make the epic, miles long, journey to your legs. Make sure they pack provisions lest they perish on the trek. I sort of love this stupid bland movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Our Cindy and the Prince Basically Have This Conversation Using Only Their EYES:

Prince: You are so pretty. So, so, pretty. Also, I may topple over any moment as I over-balance in an attempt to reach your waist so we may (what’s that word again? I am blinded by your sparkling teeth and heaving bosom - oh, yes, that’s it) dance.

Cinderella: You are also so, so, very, very pretty. Your eyes are bluer than my dress, bluer than the sky. They are the bluest blue ever to blue. Your teeth are also so white they nearly distract from your eyes. But not quite. God, you’re dreamy. Also, the heaving bosom is ‘cause my corset is so tight I for reals can’t breathe. I have been panting ever since they put me in this dress. At one point when I arrived on the base of the stairs I looked like I was about to succumb to the vapours. You should have seen it.

Prince: Then let us away! People as pretty as we with teeth this white were meant to be! I love you. Let’s go to my room - we should totally bone. Also then you’ll be out of that corset and I can get you really heaving.

Cinderella: Fuck yeah! I totally love you too. Did I tell you how blue your eyes are?

~fin~


End file.
